


A Crown for Your Royal Majesty

by andiebeaword



Series: Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [16]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Mentions of Estranged Family, Other, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Today is Reader's birthday. Problem is everyone they love is acting like they don't remember --- including their genius boyfriend.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115525
Kudos: 14





	A Crown for Your Royal Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> I love this request! This is gonna be a little angsty with a WHOLE LOTTA FLUFF. I noticed my masterlist needs some more gender neutral reader fics, so here you go! Also --- *whispers* IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!

\-------♥--------

Today felt like any other day, really. I woke up to my 6:05 a.m. alarm, choosing to snuggle up to my boyfriend, Spencer, who spent the night after we stayed up ridiculously late watching Halloween movies, again. 

I had secretly been looking forward to this day for the first time since Spencer and I started dating. Today was the one day a year, for the longest time, I stopped anticipating the traditional song-and-dance routine that usually comes with candles and a cake. 

I purposely remained in bed while Spencer got up, showered, dressed, and was now in the kitchen filling up his first cup of coffee of the day. "Babe, are you feeling alright?" The sincerity in his voice made me ache all over. Had he really forgotten my birthday?

I rolled over with a pout, squinting up at the man who was now placing a hot hand to my forehead. "Spence, trust me, I feel fine." I huffed out of bed towards the bathroom without so much as another word. Once out, I picked out my usual attire, staring at myself in the mirror. I thought back to a time when I was beyond excited for the moment I would wake up on my birthday. Mom always made sure to make my favorite Mickey Mouse pancakes with Boysenberry syrup, while Dad made sure to be off work early, taking me out to my favorite restaurant where I'd wear a plastic crown; the same one I've worn for every birthday until .... 

"Hey, hon, you ready to go?" I shook my head, making sure I wasn't forgetting anything, although the same couldn't be said for Spencer. Not today. 

Luckily for me, I was the one who always drove us to and from work most days. Spencer could drive, but rarely ever. I thought for sure once we got off the elevator, past the glass double doors, that at least Garcia would sing me her infamous 'happy birthday' tune, complete with cupcakes as well as breakfast donuts, courtesy of Emily. 

However, the second I made it to my desk, I realized the team must've forgotten about today, too. "Hey, Y/N, you ready for the weekend?" I turned around to see none other than Luke Alvez standing to greet me in a hug that always made me feel cared for. 

"Thanks, Luke, and uhh, I guess so," I mumbled, not exactly the type to ask the obvious, or what I assumed was obvious. We did work for the BAU with a tech goddess who prides herself at being a know-it-all. So why has no one wished me a happy birthday yet? I scoffed in silence as I excused myself to the break room, hoping to find solace in another cup of coffee. 

"Hey guys, looks like there's not a pending case so far, so it'll be another paperwork day, Spence, can I see you in my office for a sec?" I heard Emily holler from the center of the bullpen, following Spencer back upstairs to her office. Fuck, another paperwork day. Guess I should be grateful we're not getting flown to another state on my birthday. Even though it looks like I'll be the only one celebrating it ... in complete silence. 

"Any of who have any idea why Emily needed to talk to Reid?" Matt came up to Luke's desk seconds before I joined them. The two of them looked directly at me. 

"Look, just because we're together, doesn't mean I know anything." Admittedly, a small part of me only hoped that Emily hadn't forgotten what today was, and that she was reminding my boyfriend as we speak. 

"Thanks, Spence, what would I do without you?" I watched as the two of them hugged, Spencer immediately making a bee line for the coffee machine, just as Emily came down to inform us it was time for a lunch break. "Y/N, why don't I give you my card and you can run out to that new sub place you mentioned last week?" I slumped my posture a bit, flashing her a fake smile as I grabbed the card while heading down to the elevator. 

The second the doors closed, leaving me alone inside, I cried. 

Did all of them seriously not remember my birthday? 

I stepped off the elevator, already in need to be out of that building for a minute. It felt like the universe was laughing in my face. I never spent much time pondering why I was the one Emily chose to grab lunch for everyone today. Normally, she goes with either J.J. or Spencer. Come to think of it, whenever one of us is chose to go solo, the other will simply tag along ... but this time Spencer made no move to join me. 

I sat in my car for longer than necessary, hoping that he'd show up and all would be well in the world, again. Except ... he still didn't seem to remember my birthday either. I drove to the Sub Shop, ordered everyone's food and was on my way back when my phone played Spencer's personalized text tone -- the Doctor Who theme song. 

Spencer📱: Please forgive me, Y/N. I forgot to join you in getting the food. I'll wait for you in the parking garage to help bring it up to the break room. 😘

As mad as I was, I melted at my boyfriend's apology. Sure enough, as I turned towards my given parking spot, there was Spencer waiting for me just like he said he would. 

"Hey...you don't look mad..." I smiled up at him as I gestured towards him to go get the food from the passenger side. Once all the food was in his hands and I had secured the drinks in mine, we walked back into work smothered in a somewhat awkward silence. Every time I would glance his way, Spencer would just look away from me, guilt clearly written all over his cute face. When the bell chimed and the doors opened, Spencer immediately made a beeline to the break room while I walked at a snail's pace, confused at the odd behavior of the man. 

"Hey, hon, where did you g---" I said outloud as I pushed open the door to the break room, suddenly aware that it was now empty. "---go." I set the drinks down, noticing that the food Spencer had been holding was now on the counter next to the coffee machine. Weird. I heard some whispers coming from the bullpen. When I marched out of the break room, settling on pretending like I forgot something from my desk, I saw Tara and Luke joking near his desk, then J.J. and Matt giving off highly confused looks to Spencer who was definitely rambling off something pertaining to a question one or both of them are now regretting they had asked. Matt was the first one to notice my presence. 

"Hey, Y/N, thank god, please tell your boyfriend here that he can simply say, 'Yes, and I can help you,' instead of giving me examples in great detail of what parents should do with a colicky baby at home." I could only laugh a little at that. Spencer had been ecstatic when he found out that Matt and Kristy were welcoming another baby. He'd always pester me about our weekends plans, making sure we could remain open just in case we got the call. 

"Spence, what did we talk about?" His adorable pout met mine as he sighed. 

"That Matt will call when he wants us to baby-sit." 

"Exactly," I said, shaking my head as I gestured back towards the break room. "So, I remember being sent out to get lunch for everybody, and Spence, you helped me out just a minute ago ... isn't everyone going to eat?" I narrowed my eyes at each and every one of them, making sure I burned a good hole between the eyes of my adorable-looking boyfriend. 

"Shit, yeah, I'm starving! Let's go!" Matt rose from his chair, followed by Tara, Luke, and Spencer. I watched Emily and J.J. walk down from her office towards the break room as well. Something hinky is going on here. I joined my friends as we sat around the tables, multiple conversations going on all at once. Spencer and I were talking about our weekend plans which did include the possibility of watching the Simmons children. 

The next four hours felt like they were dragging on forever. Every now and then I'd peer over towards the pictures I had on my desk. One was of me and my sibling. My brother was holding me tight while my sister stood next to us, clutching her favorite bunny. The picture next to it was one of just my brother and me with our parents prior to our sister being born. Things were so different now. I don't really talk to Mom or Dad anymore. It only got harder to talk with them as I got older. They were never all that supportive of my dreams and aspirations, just made sure I graduated college 'on time.' 

Moving out here to D.C. was the best decision I could have ever made. Being a member of the BAU satisfied my parents' dreams for me, while the distance satisfied my need to be my own person away from the scrutiny that seemed to come with being a member of that family. Looking around, I felt like I'd found the family that mattered most. 

Even if that meant that they couldn't be bothered to remember my birthday. 

"Hey, Y/N, you okay?" I hear a voice say. I lift my head off my desk, my focus coming back as I looked up to find Emily peering over me. Shit, I must've fallen asleep. 

"Oh, hey, Em. What time is it?" 

"It's um, it's after 7:00 p.m." I hung my head, already wishing I could just be home, bundled up in my favorite blanket while blowing out a single candle on a small cupcake. That'd been my birthday tradition prior to being with Spencer. Spencer. Where the fuck did he run off to?

"Em, where's Spence?" 

"Oh, Y/N, he um, he said he had plans." 

Had plans? My boyfriend, the same man who seemingly forgot my birthday, was now out on the town somewhere without me? Jerk. 

"Figures," I mumbled, to no one in particular, but Emily seemed to respond as if I'd directed it at her. 

"Y/N, hey, how about I take you home? I'm sure Spencer is there, has he tried calling you?" Had he tried to call me? I only realized then that I hadn't even thought to look at my phone. I quickly pulled it out of my drawer, seeing immediately that Spencer had indeed tried to call me at least a dozen times in the last twenty-eight minutes. Of course I'd be the one to leave my phone on silent during work. 

"..Yes." My voice came out so meekly, I was sure Emily would catch on. She simply smiled as she helped me gather my things before heading towards the elevator. 

"C'mon, let's get you home, I'm sure you'll feel much better once you can sit down and completely relax." On the ride over to mine and Spencer's apartment, Emily and I talked about everything from her cat Sergio to how I was still in the process of trying to convince Spencer we needed to adopt a cat. The man felt any house cat would simply succeed in eating his precious fish the second it would be left alone. "Alright, here we are," Emily sighed, getting out of the car. "I'll walk you up, make sure your boyfriend is in one piece for you." I had a feeling that Emily knew why I'd been such a drag all day, but I couldn't quite place her facial expressions in this dim ass light. 

I pulled out my keys, slowly inserting the house key, turning it carefully. I could vaguely hear some low whispers coming from inside my apartment. I quickly squandered any unwanted thoughts about Spencer being in our apartment with somebody else. Forgetting that Emily was still standing outside my door with me, I finished unlocking it, swinging it open to find all the lights out for only a second. 

"SURPRISE!!!!!" 

I felt faint as I gripped the doorknob tightly. 

They hadn't forgotten my birthday. All eight of my team members and their families were all gathered around my apartment. They were all here to celebrate my birthday with me. Suddenly, the way everyone had been acting all day made sense. Well, everyone except ... 

"Hey, baby, happy birthday," Spencer whispered into my ear as he handed me a piece of cake. I eyed him suspiciously as the two of us walked into the kitchen while everybody else was in the living room listening to Penelope and Luke gush about something while the kids played with their toys. 

"So....you remembered?" I questioned, my voice meek and soft. My beautiful boyfriend smiled as he slowly nodded his head. 

"You've always shown me how you like surprises, and well, I just --- I figured this would be a good one," he hesitated, bending down just a little to look at me. "I wanted to check in earlier with you...I panicked a little, thinking you would leave me if you really believed I had forgotten your birthday." I nudged him a bit, telling him silently with a smile that I wasn't mad at him. Trust me, Spencer Reid was too loveable a man to be mad at. 

"You're lucky I love you and that you're far too adorable at existing in this world, in my world, for me to ever be mad at you ---- for long." I gently patted him on his cheek, turning back to our guests for the night. 

Once all the cake had been eaten, the laughter spurred on, the conversations started to become reminiscent, the two of us bid goodbye to Luke and Garcia as we shut the door and locked it for the last time tonight. "You know, this was partially Garcia's idea, she always said how you would throw the best surprise parties for the rest of us." Spencer came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. He rested his head on my shoulder for a minute, turning it slightly to place a small kiss to the spot just underneath my ear. 

"Spence....you know how I feel when you kiss me there," I whined, still glazing my tired eyes over the mess that would, no doubt, still be there in the morning for us to clean up. A good part of me wanted to take care of it now. 

"Leave it, Y/N. It is still your birthday, and I have one more present for you to open." I groaned as he led me to our bedroom. He had already gifted me with tickets to the next Phantasmagorium in a few months along with a couple's necklace from Star Trek with the phrase 'I have been and always shall be your heart." 

"Spence, what did I say about showering me with too many presents?" I tried to keep the tone in my voice playful, but I could tell it didn't come out as such. 

"Babe, trust me, you'll like this one, and I promise, this will be the last one." I shook my head, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, toeing my shoes off after realizing I never thought to take them off the entire time I've been home. "Close your eyes, please." I obeyed, resisting the urge to bring my hands up so that I could peek through my fingers. Spencer chuckled at that as I heard the ruffling of tissue paper. Next thing I heard was a low 'wow' come from my boyfriend's mouth, then the feeling of something being placed on my head. "Don't move." I kept my hands at my sides, mulling over the possibilities as to what my amazing man bestowed upon my head. "Okay, I'm going to move you to the mirror." 

I felt his hands on my shoulders, ushering me to rise from the bed over to the full-length mirror I have in the corner of our bedroom. "Alright, open your eyes, baby." 

I carefully opened my eyes to look at what had now been resting on my head. It was golden with teardrop crystals placed methodically around the structure. I simply stared at it for a long while, admiring the way it glistened in the fluorescent light. 

"A crown? Really?" I asked, looking at my sheepish boyfriend who was now hiding behind the covers of our shared bed. He smiled when he caught my reaction. 

"Only the best for your royal majesty," Spencer stated, clearly in awe of me. That was something I would never grow tired of. "I wanted to show you just how I see you." I smirked over at him as I moved to join him on the bed. "So, am I forgiven?"

I pondered my answer for a moment. I glanced up at the crown adorning my head then back at t he look of pure amazement on Spencer's face. Choosing to ignore his question, I answered the first one I heard through subtle movements while I still had my eyes closed. 

"I love it and I love you, Spencer Reid." I adjusted my birthday crown as I moved to touch my nose to his. "Is there any cake left?" I whispered mischievously, pulling him in for a slow, passionate kiss. 

"One small piece for my favorite crowned royalty." 

As soon as I pulled away and darted for the door, I stopped, turning back towards him with a cocked eyebrow. 

"You're forgiven." 

\-------♥--------


End file.
